poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas in the Mirror World
This is how Thomas in the Mirror World goes in Ryan's Mirror Magic Adventure. wakes up groaning Thomas: Where... am I? sits up to find himself in a wrestling ring Thomas: What the? Did Ryan did this? lights come on and a crowd cheers Announcer: Welcome the Canterlot Wrestling Rumbledome, folks! Thomas: Canterlot Wrestling Rumbledome? door opens Announcer: Tonight, you guys are in for quite a competition. sees a shadow Announcer: Because tonight's contestant, OpThomas Prime, will be wrestling the toughest cowgirl in the ring. Thomas: Toughest cowgirl. buffed Human Applejack steps into the ring Thomas: Human Applejack? Human Applejack: That's The Crimson Apple Peel to you. Thomas: By Primus. That must be Applejack's future. Ryan is looking for Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? Hello? in a mirror I guess I know how to use this. picks it up and it shows Ryan as Ryan McLain Ryan McLain: Hello, Prime-Prince pop star. Ryan F-Freeman, right? Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? How did you know about me? Ryan McLain: I'm the future you, Ryan McLain. Ryan F-Freeman: So... how do you become a famous pop star? Ryan McLain: I only become famous when I play songs and people chant my name when I do. Ryan F-Freeman: And I do know you love my girlfriend, Meg Griffin. Ryan McLain: Me? Love her? No way, Jose. My one true love is Ember McLain. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? Ryan McLain: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. I am trying to find a friend. He is a long thought dead Train-prime after Cybertron's destruction. Ryan McLain: OpThomas Prime? Oh. Right now, he's experiencing what will happen in you and your friends' futures, starting with the cowgirl from this world. Ryan F-Freeman: Applejack.... Applejack prepares to battle Thomas Human Applejack: You're goin' down, Tank Engine! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Get out of there! Ryan Mclain: He can't. The only way to free your friend is the one holding the mirror and his friends need to touch the mirror all at once. Only then will your friend return to reality. Ryan F-Freeman: So... the one holding mirror must be.... Ryan McLain: You. It's up to you to stop Juniper, isn't it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, but. What about you? What will I do? Ryan McLain: You will become me soon when the time comes. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. And do Crash have his future? nods Thomas: Applejack, snap out of it! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan. You need to help me find my friends. You think Thomas could go to another future? Ryan McLain: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? I heard you talking. Ryan McLain: Who is that chap? Sci-Ryan: Ryan. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. Who are you? Ryan McLain: I'm Ryan McLain. Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan McLain your.... your.... tries hold off Human Applejack Thomas: Applejack! Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, OpThomas. Ryan McLain: He will be saved once you touch the mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Alright. Sci-Ryan: the mirror scene around Thomas changes Thomas: Whoa. Where am I now? stands to find himself on a soccer field Ryan F-Freeman: What happened? Ryan McLain: He's moved onto Rainbow Dash's future. Sci-Ryan: Her future? Thomas: Rainbow Dash? You here? Ryan F-Freeman: What is her future? looks around Thomas: Dan? Conaria? Wyldstyle? Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, Thomas. I'll get you out. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan. He can only get out when our friends touch this mirror. Sci-Ryan: But, I didn't know what my future is. McLain shows Sci-Ryan as Thomas is surrounded by football players Thomas: Rainbow Dash! Sci-Ryan: Oh. I can't watch! the mirror turns the scene into a sciance lab Sci-Ryan: Wow. Where is Thomas now? Ryan McLain: Your and this world's Twilight's future. Thomas: Whoa. Twilight? Future Sci-Ryan: She is working on a project. Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the others. Sci-Ryan: They are not here with us. We have to get Thomas out soon. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You seen Thomas? nods Sci-Twi: Ryan F-Freeman: So. What did happen to Ryalight in his future? Ryan McLain: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan